


Because He Cried

by Devlyne



Series: Because [1]
Category: True Blood
Genre: Character Death, Gen, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 23:45:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5184245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devlyne/pseuds/Devlyne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snippets of scenes studying the thoughts and reactions of characters after Godric chooses to die. S2 / E9</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because He Cried

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Because He Cried
> 
> Author: Devlyne (Originally posted as BelleAngeli)
> 
> Posted: 7-14-2010 (Reposted 9/3/2015)
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own them.
> 
> A/N: As stated in the summary, this is a re-post of three stories titled the 'Because' series. This is part one. I still don't appreciate Godric dying. Editing has taken place and I've adjusted word usage and awkward sentences. Cross Posted 11/10/2015

  


* * *

**Because He Cried**

* * *

  
Everything changed.

In a single moment everything Sookie had known changed.

The world tilted up on its axis in view of the revelation spread before her. She could no longer ignore the sick churning of her stomach or the pain which built about her heart. The air was hot about her; humid and pressing against her chest on top of that squeezing pain around her heart. This all made the situation that much harder to bear. Why? Her eyes turned heavenward, why had she been the one chosen to bear witness to this? "Are you very afraid?" But she does not hear his reply because her mind is drifting to the images of moments before.

Strength brought to its knees. A will of steel and iron rusted beneath the promise of loss; of loneliness. "I'm afraid for you..." Whispered, though Sookie was not sure whether she meant for Godric or Eric. Tears cool against her cheeks, drifting down across flesh until they fell away to the roof. Two thousand years of hate, of love, of knowledge and wisdom. They were gone in mere moments before her tear filled eyes. Godric was gone.

She should have gone back to Bill afterward but there was no comfort waiting in his arms. He would be dead to the world as he always was during the morning. The cracked door sealed her decision. In his despair, Eric had not closed it behind him or perhaps had left it open in invitation. She could not pull her eyes from the hunched form which seemed ever so much smaller than his usual large frame. Her resolve breaking when his face tilted upward, cheeks stained with bloody tears. Only those words escaping his lips; Godric is gone.

That was the second time her world shattered, changed, in that single day. "I know."

It would have been easier to live to old age without knowing what Sookie knew now. He was easier to hate, to dislike, when he had been nothing but ice and bad manners. That was it though; hate was so much easier. That was what Godric had been trying to tell them all. Savages, hate; this was what Godric had finally understood and this was why he had left them. In his death, perhaps, the poignancy of his words would carry through to the others of not just his kind but hers. They had already carried through to Eric, she knew this without asking or telepathy. Just as Sookie knew that she could no longer follow the easy path of hate and dislike.

Fingertips lifted to Eric's face and caressed the cool cheeks as she gazed into those pained blue eyes. Sookie knew that she could never return to the way she had been. Her world had shattered too many times that day to ever mend properly.

All because he'd cried.


End file.
